


Laureles de plata y corazones encendidos

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Prophecy, Royal Merlin (Merlin), Slow Burn, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: 'La tensa relación de Camelot, con los que practican magia, llega a su punto máximo cuando el Rey Uther la prohibe y proclama la pena de muerte. Desde el Oeste, más allá del Gran Mar del Sol Nuevo, el Reino Munster decide intervenir para evitar más daño. El problema es que cuando, el tratado de paz busca firmarse, las tinieblas de la antigua religión renacen para castigar a todos por igual. Y por si fuera poco, el príncipe Arthur de Camelot debe lidiar con una profecía demasiado criptica, una lagartija gigante y con el peor heredero del Oeste, que ha conocido: Merlin Emrys.'[AU canonico](#RoyalMerlin! #SlowBurn)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Laureles de plata y corazones encendidos

**'Prólogo'**

* * *

❝ _Cruzando las puertas del infierno, el suelo tiembla. Y el valor se despierta, y así es como comienza._ ❞

* * *

El silbido del viento, distrajo al ciervo.

Su hocico oscuro, captó los susurros que traía el invisible mensajero, entre las hojas. Con rapidez, sus patas se movieron desgarrando la tierra para saltar sobre el tronco justo frente a él.

En el mismo momento que el ciervo elevaba su cuerpo, un limpio silbido cortó las advertencias de la brisa. Una flecha se ensartó en el muslo del animal, desplomandolo al instante. Un quejido roto, sólo consiguió que la sangre fluyera con más fuerza. La fecha clavada en la carne con absoluta firmeza, atravesando el músculo.

El ciervo giró sus orejas, olfateo el ambiente y recibió las pisadas pesadas de su atacante. El destello de plata, el rojo que ondeaba en un estandarte que cubrió su visión del cielo y arboles.

Luego, la fría sensación sobre su pelaje de un metal.

Y de pronto, no había más pulso llenando el bosque. Ni viento advirtiendo a sus hermanos.

—Excelente puntería, señor.

—Trae a Arthur.

El escudero del Rey, sin perder de hacer una reverencia más, giró haciendo crujir un par de ramas, hasta alcanzar al pequeño grupo montado. En la silla del corcel más fino junto a una mujer joven, el heredero de Camelot seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte del ciervo.

—Su majestad, su Padre lo requiere.

La dama, por un segundo apretó contra sí, al pequeño niño de seis años, pero cedió a las manos ansiosas del sirviente.

Con temblor en su marcha, el niño se encontró pronto al lado de su padre. El escudero reverenciando, mientras se daba tres pasos atrás.

—Mira cuidadosamente, Arthur.

La voz del Rey no conocía tonos diferentes a ese, el frío del metal y la ira de gobernar. Su capa pesada, arrastró un par de hojas al girar para ver a su hijo.

—Aquí mismo, dije que miraras.

Y el príncipe siente su cuello quemar, por la mano de su padre. Aprieta y sostiene su cabeza más cerca del ciervo. Los ojos del animal oscuros, sin una pizca de paz. La sangre goteando de su cogote, logrando un sonido espeso al caer en el suelo.

—Serás un Rey. Serás quien deba limpiar el mundo de indeseables. Observa bien, Arthur. La fuerza. La precisión. No te atrevas a sentir compasión. Es tu deber, actuar. Una caza. Una sentencia. Darle fin. Es tu deber.

El rey, lo aparta con la misma brusquedad. Arthur cae trastabillando, en el suelo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

La mirada de Uther Pendragon arde.

—Eres un príncipe. Compórtate como tal.

Ira comiendo el rostro del Rey, ante la frágil imagen de su primogénito lloroso. Uther se juró que corregiría sus defectos, así sea lo último que haga en la tierra. Pondría a su hijo como debía ser en el trono: un Rey implacable.

—Levántate. Deja de llorar. No es algo que hagan los hombres, me oyes.—De nuevo las hojas bajo las botas, crujen y una mano enguantada, se aferra a la fecha sobre el ciervo— Vas a aprender la lección. Ninguna bestia va a pisar de nuevo el castillo.

La fecha sale, haciendo un sonido pegajoso en la carne abierta. La sangre emana con fuerza, hasta que deja hilos gruesos sobre el pelaje marrón.

—¿Lo has comprendido?

El pequeño príncipe ya no llora. Al menos no derrama ninguna de las lágrimas que empañan sus redondos ojos azules. Asiente con toda la firmeza que logra reunir.

Uther no muestra otra mueca más que el acero del punto final, en una conversación. Lanza la fecha cerca de su hijo, asustándole levemente. Luego gira de nuevo, su capa ondeando en gris y rojizo.

—Que sea una lección para ti también. No vuelvas a meter tus ideas en la cabeza de mi hijo.

Una mata de rizos dorados asiente, con los hombros temblando. La joven aún a un par de metros, inclina la cabeza profundamente, temiendo seguir bajo la mirada del Rey.

—Encárgate de que regresen al castillo.

La orden al escudero es seguida de un asentimiento. El hombre delgado y con un chaleco con el escudo de la casa Pendragon, hace una seña a su príncipe.

—Vamos, señor. Su madre espera.

Arthur apenas logra ponerse de pie, cuando su mano siente el ardor de un corte. No deja que su padre escuche el quejido. Hace una reverencia y sigue a Sir Harry hasta el caballo donde está su madre.

La mujer lo atrae inmediatamente contra su cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan tratando de rodear el torso de su niño. Los dioses saben que no hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer para protegerlo, pero mientras respire hará lo necesario.

La pequeña guardia que acompaña a la Reina, se pone en marcha. Los dos estandartes, se mantienen a su lado y tres caballeros en la retaguardia.

—Estaremos pronto en el castillo, su Majestad.

El Capitán de los Caballeros de Camelot guía al grupo, sólo girándose para dar una mínima explicación. Su expresión casi lastimosa cuando ve el estado de la Reina.

—Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento tanto.—Ygraine susurra sobre el cabello de su hijo, frotando su mano libre sobre el brazo.

Ante el silencio, la mujer nota que Arthur mantiene sus manos escondidas y no busca las riendas del caballo. Encuentra la razón pronto, cuando nota un par de gotas rojas, sobre parte de su falda. El corazón de la reina se agita y toma las manos de su niño.

Una herida abierta, en la palma derecha. Atraviesa toda la mano, de forma limpia y curva casi hasta debajo del meñique. No es profunda, pero la sangre no parece detenerse.

—No duele, mamá. No duele.

Ygraine apenas puede respirar, mientras olvida las etiquetas y arranca de su propio chal, un poco de tela para envolver la herida. No le interesa la mirada de los guardias.

Su hijo. Su bebé. _Su sol_.

—Puede doler, Arthur. Va a doler y dejará marcas. Muchas cosas serán así. Y nadie tiene el derecho de negarte el dolor que llevan. Nadie puede negarte sentir ¿Estás oyendo?

Habla en susurro, justo en la oreja de su hijo. Hay agitación ante la visión de Uther disciplinando y exigiendo cada vez más. Ygraine necesita ser fuerte.

Por él.

—Necesito que recuerda mis palabras, amor. —Los ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas y rojizos, se fijan en ella. Algo se agrieta en el corazón de la Reina.—Un hombre, un verdadero hombre siente, lucha y ama. No hay nada en la tierra más importante que eso.

Arthur siente la calidez de su madre, en cada palabra. Aún trata de ordenarlas en su cabeza, porque su mano duele. Duele mucho y todavía tiene miedo de que su padre lo sostenga de nuevo sobre el ciervo.

Pero en ese instante, el beso en su frente hace que todo el mal desaparezca. Casi como magia.

El príncipe sonríe por el pensamiento. Sabe que su padre odiaría oír algo así en voz alta, no le gusta cuando la gente anciana del consejo nombra la palabra.

Pero aquí, lejos del Rey, en los brazos de su madre, Arthur puede pensarlo. Puede llorar y puede sentir que es amado.

Un leve silbido se alza entre los árboles, las capas se agitan ante una ventisca nueva. El polvo del camino se cruza sobre sus cuerpos, antes de que alguien tenga oportunidad de oír las advertencias que susurraba el aire.

Es demasiado tarde cuando el Capitán nota las siluetas al borde del camino.

—¡Emboscada!

El choque del metal es brusco. Un estallido hace saltar a los tres caballeros en la guardia, y la yegua de la Reina se altera, tirando a sus jinetes.

Ygraine cae con Arthur en brazos, parte de su cuerpo aplastado por el animal. Los gritos se suceden, hay fuego rodeándolos, las sombras de siluetas contemplando. En menos de un segundo, toda calma es quebrada.

—¡Traigan al príncipe!

El capitán apenas puede intentar detener a dos hombres, cuando un tercero lo apuñala por la espalda. Una hoja fina, empañada de rojo que parpadea antes de retirarse del cuerpo.

Ygraine, logra empujarse para salir debajo del animal. La yegua rebuzna poniéndose de pie, saliendo disparada contra los bandidos. Aún sostiene a su hijo cuando lo nota. El hormigueo en su pierna izquierda, la calidez de la sangre en su mejilla. Sabe que el dolor pronto va a alcanzarla, apenas se sostiene con Arthur enredado en sus piernas.

Es mucho más fácil de lo que pensó. Las decisiones importantes, ni siquiera debían tratar de asustarla. No cuando su hijo estaba en riesgo.

Grita y empuja al niño al bosque.

—¡Vete, corre! ¡Corre, Arthur!

El pequeño rubio sólo hace lo que su madre pide. Ni una vez vuelve su vista atrás. Aún cuando escucha el grito que estremece a las aves, aún cuando quiere confirmar si su madre sigue al borde del camino.

El príncipe corre internándose más profundo en el bosque, jadeando. No se detiene, puede oír a los hombres gritando detrás de él. Su pecho duele, sus piernas arden. La sangre mancha la venda. Hay sudor en su cabello, pero no se detiene.

Corre, corre tan fuerte que no es capaz de sentir que no hay más voces llegando a él.

Arthur Pendragron sólo deja de huir cuando la oscuridad cubre los arboles. Sus pasos se tambalean, tanto como su boca lucha por respirar.

El príncipe cae en medio de raíces de arboles antiguos.

Y finalmente, los susurros se detienen contemplando el pobre corazón que esta rompiéndose en esa noche.

Ninguna advertencia sirvió.

La pena de las estrellas arde, mientras Arthur sueña con el beso de su madre.

A lo lejos, un pequeño ciervo mira al humano desvanecido. Luego se escapa.

Fue la última vez que los espíritus del aire, trataron de intervenir en el destino de Pendragon.

El destino no permitía más oportunidades.

 _Así sería_.

* * *

❝ _Donde los mundos colisionan, la sangre divide. Cuando la oscuridad cae, el destino llama._ ❞

_—Ruelle._

_[Take it all]_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola corazones. Aqui trayendo una idea que tiene mucho tiempo en el cajón infinito de los borradores, y publicado en FF.net. Estoy escribiendo pero no sé si actualizaré pronto. Ante todo la verdad. Así que si surge una nueva novedad, voy a tratar de sincronizar las publicaciones en las dos plataformas.
> 
> Pueden oir la canción de Ruelle, para entrar en ambiente. ¡Cuidense chiquis!


End file.
